Nakushita Kotoba
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: La aldea de la Hoja nunca había sufrido un ataque de tal magnitud desde la aparición de Kyuubi, ahora debía ser su Jinchuuriki junto a alguien más quienes deberían protegerla. SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

**Notas de Autor: **Es el primer fic que hago de Naruto y me he dado cuenta que mantener bien caracterizada la personalidad de él es bastante difícil, así que si algo no concuerda con él, lo lamento, igual con los demás personajes.

**Tiempo: **Shippuden.

**Nombre: **_**Nakushita Kotoba (Palabras Perdidas)**_

**Capítulo: 1 Momentos  
**

Corría todo lo que sus piernas daban. Esto no estaba bien. Saltó justo antes que un pedazo de concreto le cayera encima. Se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de los aldeanos que aún no habían sido evacuados. Giró la vista al ver una pequeña e inerte mano bajo los escombros de una casa.

Habían sido presa de un ataque sorpresa, el peor que había sufrido hasta ahora la aldea. Sus compañeros hacían todo lo que podían para poder retener al enemigo, pero las cuatro horas que llevaban combatiendo les estaba empezando a pasar la cuenta. Muchos se encontraban en el hospital tratando de ser atendidos para volver a pelear y defender la aldea que tanto querían, otros tantos nunca más se les vería.

¿De dónde salían, por qué eran tan fuertes?

Entre más derrotasen más saldrían, de eso se había dado cuenta Shikamaru.

-. Hay que encontrar quien los controla – había dicho antes de embestir contra uno de los atacantes.

Pero quien los controlaba debería estar muy bien escondido, porque, luego de unas cuantas horas buscando, aún no se le encontraba.

¿A qué habían venido? Esa era la pregunta que la mayoría se hacía. Pero él lo sabía, se había dado cuenta mientras destruía esas copias e identificaba el chakra.

Siguió corriendo.

Tsunade se encontraba atendiendo a los heridos junto a Sakura. Desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos y las explosiones que provocaban los ninjas en esa batalla que no daba tregua. Eran muchos los que llegaban, pocos los que salían. Esta era una de las pocas veces que la rubia se sentía impotente, no era suficiente lo que se estaba haciendo.

Shizune le llamó, al parecer Naruto le necesitaba. Preocupada que algo le hubiese pasado al rubio, salió lo más rápido que pudo mientras se tambaleaba al ritmo de las explosiones. Llegó y le sorprendió ver al "niño" prácticamente en buen estado, lo único diferente eran sus ojos, esos ojos rojos como la sangre. Ella entendió, pero no quiso hacerlo.

-. Ordena que todos se vayan a los refugios.

-. Pero… Naruto… No… - se trabó en sus propias palabras debido al nudo que se formó en su garganta. Él le abrazó con efusividad y le susurró al oído.

-. No te preocupes, Él está acá – Tsunade abrió los ojos y devolvió el abrazo, de fondo se escucha el derrumbar de una de las tantas casas.

Se separó de él y enseguida comenzó a ordenar la evacuación de todos los ninjas.

-. Espera media hora para actuar, será tiempo suficiente.

No podía creer que esas cosas lo hubiesen arrastrado a la aldea que tantas veces Naruto intentó regresarle y que – sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar los recuerdos que inundaban su cabeza en ese instante -, aún más increíble que estuviera ayudando a protegerla – aunque él se decía que era sólo por sobrevivir -. Pronto notó que todos los ninjas de Konoha comenzaban a retirarse.

La pelirrosa se preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo, por qué todos – incluída ella- debían ir a los refugios.

Fue la última en entrar en uno y ahí lo comprendió, cuando lo vio correr rápidamente al frente enemigo mientras el chakra rojo comenzaba a rodearlo y aumentar. Intentó salir tras él, pero una fuerte mano tomó su brazo y la retuvo.

-. ¡No! – gritó mientras intentaba soltarse de la Godaime - ¡No, Naruto! – en ese instante el temblor que movía los cimientos del lugar se hizo más fuerte. Tsunade tiró de ella y ambas cayeron de espaldas al suelo en el momento que una roca obstruía la salida - ¡NARUTO!

El rubio estaba frente a los cientos y cientos de _ellos_. Él pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes que la cuarta cola comenzara a formarse.

¿Quién era el que atacaba? Su rubio lo sabía.

Activando su _Sharingan_ se puso en guardia. Sabía que hacer.

Continuará…

Hola!! Espero ser bien recibida por ustedes y que les guste este nuevo proyecto.

El título es de uno de los Ending de la serie, creo que el noveno - me gusta mucho, comentario aparte – y se trata sobre las palabras que se perdieron en el tiempo, pues nunca fueron dichas. Ya verán por qué elegí éste.

No creo que demore mucho en subir otro capítulo, a medida que avance mis otros fic's continuaré este

Que estén bien. Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. Alias Mito XDD

¿Review?

INICIADO: Miércoles 6 de Agosto del 2008, 20.05

FINALIZADO: Miércoles 6 de Agosto del 2008, 22.27


	2. El incio

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

**Notas de Autor: **Es el primer fic que hago de Naruto y me he dado cuenta que mantener bien caracterizada la personalidad de él es bastante difícil, así que si algo no concuerda con él, lo lamento, igual con los demás personajes.

**Tiempo: **Shippuden.

**Nombre: **_**Nakushita Kotoba (Palabras Perdidas)**_

**Capítulo: 2 El Inicio**

Se dio otra vuelta en la cama antes de abrir los ojos. A pesar que hoy tenían una misión, no le animaba mucho levantarse de la cama, tan solo pensar que él podría estar ahí. Desde lo ocurrido solamente insistía en su regreso debido a la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura-chan. Con un bostezo salió de la cama encaminándose al baño. Se lavó la cara y mirándose al espejo compuso esa sonrisa - que pocas ganas tenía de hacer - que mostraba al mundo. Suspiró, aún recordaba la voz de la oba-chan cuando les daba la misión - la cual de por sí era muy atrayente, pero la sola posibilidad de encontrarse a él, le restaba ánimo -.

-. Naruto - le había dicho cuando él entró feliz a la oficina de la Hokage, a los pocos segundos entró Sai junto a una enojada Sakura -. Chicos tengo una misión para ustedes - el rostro de Tsunade estaba serio, tan serio que sus labios formaban una línea delgada de lo apretados que estaban. Ellos lo notaron - Es una misión de guardaespalda, saben que esas misiones fácilmente pueden convertirse en una tipo A.

-. ¿Hokage-sama?

-. Dime, Sakura.

-. ¿Quién nos acompañará o sólo iremos nosotros?

-. Kakashi irá con ustedes, junto a Yamato. - los niños se extrañaron.

-. Oe, Obaa-chan ¿de qué va la misión?

-. Deben proteger al hijo del terrateniente de la aldea del Remolino, últimamente ha comenzado a sufrir diversos ataques con intenciones de matarlo y ES importante que esté a salvo, pues su padre está en plenas negociaciones con el terrateniente de nuestro continente. - los tres miraron entre ellos, Tsunade agregó - Además, es muy probable que te encuentres con Sasuke en el camino - Tanto Sakura como Naruto bajaron la mirada, pero ambos por razones totalmente diferente.

Finalmente se levantó, tomó su mochila y se fue corriendo al punto de encuentro. Cuando llegó no le extrañó ver a Sai y a Sakura discutiendo, mientras Kakashi leía uno de sus tantos libros y Yamato, bueno él sólo observaba.

-. Ah... Bien - comenzó a hablar el peliblanco -, son tres días de viaje antes de llegar a destino, acamparemos en la noche y en el día avanzaremos todo lo que podamos, ¿de acuerdo? - todos asintieron.

-. Oe, Sakura - llamó el rubio -, ¿tu sabes cómo es el hijo del terrateniente?

-. Pues... - saltó a una rama -, no tengo idea.

-. Satoshi-sama, es una persona normal - Cuatro pares de ojos fueron a dar a Sai.

-. Tú, cómo sabes - preguntó la pelirrosa, mas sólo obtuvo una sonrisa de parte del pintor.

-. Como bien dice Sai, Satoshi-sama no es una persona distinta a nosotras - habló Yamato desde el final del grupo.

-. "Con que una persona normal..." - pensó el rubio mientras seguía saltando de rama en rama.

Siguieron avanzando sin problemas hasta que la noche les cayó encima, recorrieron unos metros más en busca de un claro donde acampar. Naruto y Sakura se metieron en una conversación sin tema en particular, mientras Sai escuchaba y realizaba sus comentarios logrando que los dos se le quedaran mirando o, aún más, le dieran un golpe. Por otro lado Kakashi y Yamato hacían un plan de vigilancia, sólo por si las dudas.

-. Entonces, primero yo, luego Naruto, después Sai y terminamos contigo.

-. Exacto - dijo Kakashi antes de levantarse y preparar su saco. Sakura no haría guardia, dedibo a que es una ninja médico tenía que estar en todas sus facultades en el debido caso de una pelea.

Pasaron una noche tranquila, sin muchas alteraciones, sólo Naruto tuvo un problema y es que había confundido un pequeño zorrito con un gran y poderoso enemigo, Kakashi al verse despierto por semejante estupidez no le quedó de otra que darle un zape al rubio -mejor él que Sakura-, el peliblanco se preguntaba para sí por qué había dejado los taponcitos para los oídos en su casa.

A media mañana, luego de recorrer bastante el camino, tuvieron la extraña sensación que alguien los estaba siguiendo, así que se pusieron en alerta y medían las palabras que decían - no es que fueran muchas de todos modos-.  
Estaban por llegar, cuando la noche volvió a caer sobre ellos, Kakashi detuvo su carrera y quedó parado en una rama, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-. Faltan cuatro horas de viaje, ¿Descansamos o avanzamos durante la noche?

-. Yo creo que estaría bien descansar un par de horas, para luego seguir y llegar al amanecer ¿No? - sugirió Sakura, los demás asintieron.

Hatake estaba haciendo la guardia, se encontraba en la rama de un árbol. Un ruido llamó su atención, el sonido que hacía una persona cuando saltaba, observó detalladamente cada sombra que había, pero nada le parecía raro, a lo mejor era otro zorro y él no quería hacer el escándolo que había logrado Naruto. De nuevo el ruido, pero no había presencia de chakra en el lugar más que la de ellos. Se puso en guardia, otra vez ese ruido, provenía de su derecha, hacia el interior del bosque. Avanzó con cautela y vio a una persona vestida de negro bajo uno de los árboles, ella se volteó al sentirle y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella comenzó a correr, Kakashi le siguió. Cuando estuvieron en un lugar más o menos despejado, ella se volteó y corrió en dirección al peliblanco y comenzó a atacarlo con Taijutsu. Se enfrascaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, los kunais y shuriken volaban de una dirección a otra tratando de derrotar a su enemigo, uno de ellos logró dañar al desconcido. Kakashi estaba esperando aquello para dar el golpe de gracia y saber a quién se enfrentaba, pero en un pestañeo la persona desapareció en un remolino de viento.

-. ¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó mientras volvía al campamento, ahí le esperaba Yamato. Los niños despertaron y el peliblanco cayó en cuenta de algo, la persona que le había atacado y estado siguiendo era menor que sus ex-alumnos.

-. ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Sakura tomando sus cosas, Naruto daba un gran bostezo tratando de desperezarse...  
_  
Sasuke con sus ojos rojos miró a Naruto y se adentró en su mente._

-. Uchiha

-. Kyuubi - y los dos sonrieron.

CONTINUARA

La verdad es que lamento la demora, pero... no hay excusas, nunca me llegaba la inspiración para escribir, por el capítulo tan cortito...

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo y más adelante vendra el Yaoi... ^^ see ya!!

INICIO: septiembre 14 del 2008, 11.05  
FINALIZADO: Diciembre 7 del 2008, 11.40


End file.
